Tempting Urahara
by AlexConfused
Summary: Ichigo is forced to sleep with Urahara, but things take an odd turn when Ichigo has a wet dream about a certain blonde.


**Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo was currently sprawled out on the floor; specifically, he was in the underground training area of the Urahara Shōten trying to catch his breath. They'd been training for the upcoming battle with the Arrancars for days now, non-stop. Ichigo hadn't slept in he didn't even know how long, basically, he was running on fumes and just about ready to give up, however, Urahara wasn't about to let him do this.  
Urahara's Benihime came at Ichigo from above; the boy only just managing to block the oncoming attack.  
"Come on Kurosaki-kun, do you really think the Arrancars are going to wait until you've caught your breath?"  
"Fine, but after this, I sleep." He said getting up off the ground and swinging Zangetsu full force towards his opponent.  
"That's much better Kurosaki! Now all you have to do is manage to get my hat, if you manage it I promise you can rest."  
Urahara said in a playful tone, while blocking Ichigo's attacks.  
"Deal." The berry ground out through clenched teeth.  
Ichigo went at Urahara full force, desperate to the stupid hat atop his blond head. The boy swung low, but Urahara used his shunpo to dodge, successfully jumping and while in mid air, swung Benihime right at Ichigo's head, the boy was barely able to duck, the blow costing him a few precious hairs.  
"Hey! Were supposed to be fighting, not giving me a haircut!" the younger boy yelled, clutching his precious head.  
"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun.." Urahara pouted.  
"I missed. I was aiming for decapitation." He grinned evily.  
"Son of a…" Ichigo's temper flared, running full force to get that bastard back.  
"When I'm done with you, you won't even have a head to put that stupid hat on!" Ichigo screamed at him using a combination of attacks to injure the other, but these only caused clouds of dust to block his vision of Kisuke, and when the dust finally faded he almost cried at what he saw. A grinning Urahara, not even a scratch on him.  
"Oh well Kurosaki-kun, we'll just have to be here for a while longer." The older man said in his annoying sing song voice

If that's the way you wanna play it, fine, I'll play. Ichigo loosened the obi of his hakama, letting the fabric slide off his shoulders so that only his pants remained. He smirked at Urahara's wide eyed expression, taking a few steps closer to his sensei, and thanking Kami-sama for Urahara's short attention span. While usually Ichigo hated his sex appeal, he wasn't against using it in a fight as a last resort, especially now since he was tired and there was no chance of him winning. That's what he told himself anyway, conveniently ignoring the excitement he felt at the sight of a speechless Urahara.  
Quickly using his shunpo, Ichigo appeared behind Kisuke, his bankai sword at the blonde's throat, he removed the man's hat and placed it atop his own head.  
"Got you, Kisuke." The berry whispered in his sensei's ear. Urahara was staring wide eyed straight ahead of him, no longer concerned with the fight, but rather his student. Had Ichigo always been that daring? He'd always been one to get other people's attention, whether it be men of women, but the orange haired boy had never used that to his benefit.  
Ichigo was officially worried, Kisuke had been staring ahead for several minutes now with a strange look on his face, not even acknowledging his defeat.  
"Kisuke? Hey!" the boy shook him so he'd snap out of it.  
"Huh?" Urahara said dumbly.  
In this case Ichigo didn't know what to do, so he did what he does best, he punched Urahara so hard that he would have flown to the other side of the training grounds had it not been for that huge boulder.  
Finally snapping out of it Kisuke looked up at Ichigo.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine!" he shouted stumbling over a rock and landing flat on his face.  
"Ahh shit.." Ichigo ran over to a dazed Urahara and lifted him up bridal style, and started walking to the exit.  
"Kurosaki-kuunn… If you keep this up I might think you're trying to seduce me!" Kisuke told him in a low voice.  
"W-What?!" Ichigo stammered blushing up to his ears.  
"No! you were acting weird! So I tried to help!" the younger boy said quickly, blatantly ignoring the fact that it was his fault Urahara was acting weird. As Kisuke thought this, he became very aware of Ichigo's still shirtless state, and the fact that his hands were touching that well-toned torso as well as his bare neck. It seems they both realized this at the same time, because their eyes locked on each other's almost instantaneously.  
"Kurosaki-kun," Kisuke said slowly.  
"Could you please put me down? And while you're at it give me back my hat."  
"Oh, uhh yeah." The berry complied setting him on the ground and handing over his hat.  
After a few minutes of awkward silence Ichigo couldn't take it anymore.  
"So does this mean I can take a break?"  
"You cheated, but yes. Do you want some tea?"  
"Yeah, sure."

* * *

When Kisuke and Ichigo arrived upstairs it was dark, to be precise it was around 11 o'clock at night.  
"I'm gonna have a shower, is that okay?"  
"Yeah sure, go ahead. I'll use the other one."  
After they were both cleaned up and in more comfortable clothing, they settled down in the kitchen.  
"How long were we even down there?"  
"Well, counting from the last time you slept, I'd say about three and a half days."  
Ichigo sighed.  
"You know, I'm just gonna skip tea, I'll head straight to bed."  
"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, I forgot to mention, we're going to have to share a bed. " Kisuke said nonchalantly.  
"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled.  
"Try to be more quiet Kurosaki-kun, I'll explain. The mod-souls have been transferred to their gigai forms so that we can have their full strength at hand, and they have refused to share a room, so they are currently occupying all the spares, not to mention Tessai-san, Ururu, Jinta-kun, all that was left was my room. You should be thankful Kurosaki-kun, I could have made you sleep on the floor of the training facility."  
"What? Uhh yeah, of course, arigatou Urahara-san!" the berry said quickly, definitely NOT wanting to sleep on the floor.  
"Either way, you can go up if you want, I'll only be a few minutes." Kisuke said while pouring himself a cup of tea.  
"Ah… yeah, okay." The orange haired boy said, suddenly a little nervous at having to sleep with the older man. Up until now Ichigo had been avoiding his attraction towards his sensei, chalking it up to his teenage hormones, but no matter the cause it didn't change the fact he was going to be in the same bed with the man he was drawn to; alone, all effing night.. He wondered what Kisuke slept in, did he have pajamas? Nah, didn't seem like the type, maybe in just his boxers? Naked? Ichigo's eyes widened.  
"Uhh.. Ichigo-kun?" Urahara said, effectively snapping the berry out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah?" the young shinigami said still a little dazed.  
"You've been standing there for the past five minutes with a horrified look on your face…" Urahara stated.  
"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking…"  
"About what?" The blond man inquired.  
Ichigo turned a deep shade of tomato red.  
"No-nothing!" the boy said quickly his hands flailing about.  
"Oh, well whatever it may be, I've finished my tea so we can head upstairs together." Kisuke said with a small smile.  
Ichigo's blush deepened lightly, but he nodded silently and followed Urahara to his bedroom.  
When he opened the door and they both stepped in, Ichigo was a little surprised to see how sparse the room was.  
"Sorry, I don't spend much time here." The blond said, his turn to be embarrassed.  
"It's fine, I like simple." Ichigo smiled.  
The orange haired boy momentarily forgot about where he was and with whom, because he proceeded to pull his shirt over his head and reached for the button of his jeans before remembering that he wasn't alone; he looked up to see a certain blond staring at him, a blank look on his face, Kisuke seemed to snap out of it though, because he averted his gaze and mumbled an apology.  
Kisuke decided it was probably a bad idea to share a bed.. but decided to get undressed anyway, unless he wanted to sleep in him hat and clogs that is. So while still facing the opposite direction of Ichigo, he started to take off his clothes.  
The younger boy, now only in his black boxers turned to face Urahara ready to say something, but the words died in his mouth upon seeing his sensei's bare back on display, Kisuke slid down his hakama pants to reveal.. Chappy the Rabbit boxers? Ichigo burst out laughing, one hand over his stomach and the other pointing at the man's underwear.

"Hahahahahaha! Bunnies? Seriously Urahara-san?!" Ichigo had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.  
"What? Chappy the Rabbit is awesome!" Kisuke pouted, defending his boxers.  
Ichiog just continued to laugh as he made him way to the bed and slid over the covers.  
"Which side do you want?" the boy asked continuing to chuckle lightly.  
"Any, take your pick." The older man said still pouting.  
Urahara joined Ichigo in the bed after switching off the lights, choosing to take the side closest to the wall.  
"Goodnight Ichigo-kun!"  
"Night Urahara-san.." the boy murmured sleepily.

***2:30 AM***

Kisuke blinked. It was hot, stifling actually. He tried to move, but something was preventing him from doing so, he moved his foot in his sleepy state trying to determine what he was sandwiched between, his foot nudged.. Another foot? Ichigo.  
Shit, he'd forgotten. He tried to untangle himself from his student, but the boy only tightened his hold around the blonde's waist. Something hard was pressing against Kisuke's lower back, his eyes widened, Ichigo was hard. Not only that, but he was also grinding into Urahara's ass, letting out small moans.  
'I'm gonna have to wake him up' Kisuke thought to himself, dreading the awkwardness bound to follow.  
"Ichigo?" the blond nudged him, but the boy only moaned and grinded harder into Kisuke at the sound of his voice. Kisuke was only a man after all, he wasn't entirely unaffected, so before his control shattered he took charge. The blond flipped the younger boy over so that Kisuke was straddling him, and he shook Ichigo again to wake him up.  
"Ichigo-kun!"  
"Hmm? Kisuke.." the boy practically moaned out, obviously not entirely awake yet.  
"Ahh, Kisuke… harder." Ichigo mumbled in his sleep induced state, his back arching lightly off the bed, grinding their cocks together.  
Urahara gasped softly, his hips bucking on their own, wanting more of the delicious contact.  
Ichigo's eyes slowly opened, taking in the sight of Kisuke above him, he blinked, utterly confused.  
"Urahara-san? What.." but the sentence died on his lips when the blond slid a finger over one hardened nipple, earning a moan from the younger boy.  
"You know Ichigo-kun, assaulting me while I slept wasn't very nice of you, matter fact, I believe I could sue." Kisuke chuckled.  
Ichigo's face flamed.  
"I-I what?" he stammered.  
"Well Kurosaki-kun, here I was, fast asleep, when you wake me up moaning, and grinding your surprisingly large cock against me."  
Ichigo was staring at the man he was attracted to with his mouth hanging open, when did Kisuke become so lewd?  
"But tell me Ichigo-kun, what do you want me to do about this?"  
"I don't know.." the berry mumbled avoiding his gaze.  
"You can't just tease me then leave me high and dry, Ichigo."  
the older man whispered sternly in the boy's ear.  
Ichigo visibly shuddered at the closeness of their bodies and what his sensei ws implying, he was completely at a loss for words.  
Kisuke trailed his hand over Ichigo's body, all the way down to his taut stomach, and slid a finger along his hipbone, he looked up at Ichigo, his face was adorably flushed, messy orange hair, chest falling and rising rapidly.  
"What is it Ichigo-kun?" Kisuke smirked.  
"You look like you want to say something." The blond chuckled lightly at the boy's disheveled state.  
"Oh well, I guess not.." Kisuke said after a while, pulling his hand away from the waistband of Ichigo's boxers.  
"Don't stop." The berry blurted, hind hand clamping over Kisuke's causing it to rest on his hard cock.  
Ichigo blushed, as he bit his lip, desperately trying to stifle his moans.  
"Do you like me touching you Ichigo-kun?" Kisuke purred while gripping the boy's hard member tightly through his underwear.  
"Ahh.. yes.." the younger male sobbed, bucking into the man's large hand.  
Satisfied with his answer, Kisuke slid the garment down and off, freeing Ichigo's erect member.  
"My, Ichigo-kun is quite large for someone his age.." Kisuke said a wide grin gracing his lips.  
He brought his head down taking the tip of the berry's cock in his mouth and sucked lightly, earning himself a gasp from the younger boy.  
Ichigo had never been touched before by anyone other than himself, he made it a point to keep a distance between him and anyone else, he was so sensitive to the stimulation it almost hurt.  
"No drifting Kurosaki-kun, I want all your attention on me and what we're doing." Kisuke said sternly taking the boy's cock deeper in his mouth.  
Ichigo's thoughts were completely scrambled from the pleasure his sensei was causing him, he lifted his hand to place it on Urahara's head, his fingers gliding in his silky blond locks, before grabbing onto his hair tightly as Kisuke started sucking on his sack softly, his back arched and he moaned loudly.  
The blond returned his attention to Ichigo's erection seeing that the boy was so close, he took the entire length in his mouth and sucked hard and fast, his tongue swirling along the bruised tip.  
Ichigo came hard in Urahara's mouth, screaming the older man's name in earnest.  
Kisuke wasted no time in spreading Ichigo's legs wider and reaching to the bed side drawer for the lube.  
Flipping the cap he squirted some on his fingers, he slid one finger in Ichigo's pink hole all the way to the knuckle, the boy's eyes widened and started to squirm.  
"K-Kisuke?! Take it out!" the boy continued to try to get away, so the blond man leaned down and brought his lips to Ichigo's, his tongue begging for entrance which the boy gladly gave, Kisuke deepened the kiss, his finger still thrusting in and out of Ichigo, adding a second finger, he made scissoring motions to stretch the virgin beneath him even more.  
"Kisuke.. it hurts." the berry whimpered.  
The blond began stroking Ichigo's already hardening cock to distract him from the pain, simultaneously adding a third finger, he was almost ready for Kisuke's hard length, the blond could hardly wait to be inside his student, he thought he was going to explode.  
Kisuke continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Ichigo's tight hole until he brushed over what he thought to be the boy's prostate.  
Ichigo was a vision, legs spread wantonly, he cock dripping precum, and moaning like a dirty whore for Kisuke.  
The older man brushed over the boy's prostate one more time desperate to hear the boy's moans again.  
"Ahhhh.. Kisuke.. please!"  
"Do you want me to make you come again Ichigo?"  
"Yes, fuck me! Now.. please.."  
"Please what?" the blond smirked, completely turned on at the control he had over the boy beneath him.  
"Please, Sensei.. make me come." The berry screamed, his face turning an impressive shade of red.  
"As you wish." Urahara said lowly, lust and promise lacing his words.  
Kisuke removed his fingers and quickly slid his cock inside Ichigo's gaping hole, making sure to hit his prostate dead on.  
"Ughhh… Kisuke, harder!"  
The blonde picked up the pace slamming into Ichigo's prostate mercilessly, Kisuke was so close, but he would let himself come until Ichigo had.  
Lifting the boy's leg over his shoulder he stuffed Ichigo with his thick cock deeper, ramming himself into the berry's abused prostate while simultaneously pumping the red head's neglected member.  
"Aghhhhhhh! Kisu… Im gonna come!" Ichigo screamed as he released his load on his stomach, tears streaming down his cheeks from the intensity of his orgasm.  
"Just a little longer Ichigo-kun, Im so close.." the blond on top of him practically moaned, his thrusts becoming irregular and more desperate, ramming his cock deep inside Ichigo Kisuke came hard inside the boy beneath him.  
"Ughhh.. Ichigo.." Kisuke groaned, trailing his hand over the boy's abs while sliding out of him, his come dripping out of the berry's entrance. He collapsed next to his student, lazily reaching for a tissue to clean him up. He straddled the boy once again and wiped the semen off his stomach and from between his legs, and placing a chaste kiss on the younger boy's lips.  
Discarding the tissue, he rolled off of the berry and turned back to facing the wall already drifting asleep.  
Ichigo slid closer to the man next to him, lifting his arm to rest on Kisuke's stomach as he pulled him back so that their bodies were connected, the boy sighed happily, bringing his mouth to nibble on Kisuke's shoulder, kissing him lightly.  
"Do you regret it?" Ichigo asked, dreading the answer, already beginning to remove his hand from the man's stomach.  
"No, although I should, your father's going to kill me." Kisuke replied, grabbing the boy's hand so it stayed where it was.  
Ichigo chuckled lightly, happy with the answer he received.  
"Im glad, we can deal with the old man tomorrow."  
Ichigo mumbled as they boy drifted off completely.


End file.
